


You and only you

by BaneKicksDavid



Series: College AU [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: "IT'S NOT A DOUBLE DATE", Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, also he's still hella clueless, chinen is good at everything, hikaru is bad at rainbow road, mario cart ruins everything, no surprise, or does it?, takaki is bad at college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: No matter how many times he closed and opened the text the contents never changed, no matter how much he wished they would. It wasn’t a bad photo, nothing too horrible or grotesque either. Takaki only felt his heart twist into little knots each time he saw it. He was an idiot. A pure idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as two people meeting when one of their computers is dying/needing to be plugged into an outlet at a coffee shop and grew into this thing. Please enjoy~

No matter how many times he closed and opened the text the contents never changed, no matter how much he wished they would. It wasn’t a bad photo, nothing too horrible or grotesque either. Takaki only felt his heart twist into little knots each time he saw it. He was an idiot. A pure idiot.

“Why are you looking like a sad, kicked puppy with no friends?” Hikaru flopped down on the coach next to Takaki. He cracked open his beer in one swift motion. “Don’t tell me. Lover boy is quitting school to join the circus.”

“No,” Takaki said. He rubbed his phone between his hands. “Nothing like that. ”

“Damn. I was hoping for free tickets when the circus came to town.”

“We’re friends. He’d tell me if he was joining the circus. I just,” he sighed. He unlocked his phone and pulled up the photo for what felt like the thousandth time. “I think he’s in a relationship.”

The photo was a simple photo. It was a selfie of two guys sitting on a bed together and smiling into the camera. They were cozy next to each other. The taller of the two, with a long handsome face, had his arm wrapped firmly around the shorter one’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. A small caption was below it.

_I wish you were here._

“Ahh. I see what he’s doing,” Hikaru said. He put his beer on the coffee table before taking Takaki’s phone from his hands. “Come on, let’s take a photo.”

Before Takaki had time to respond, Hikaru had already slung an arm around Takaki’s shoulder and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek as the flash went off. He didn’t need to see the photo to know his jaw had dropped right when Hikaru’s lips hit his skin.

“Perfect,” Hikaru said. He tossed the phone back to Takaki. “Send him that.”

He missed his phone. It hit his arm before falling into his lap. “Are you drunk?" 

“Maybe,” Hikaru shrugged. “But I’m sober enough to notice that guy is trying to make you jealous.” He picked his beer up and took another swing. “I mean, think about it. He invited you to go out with his friends tonight, and you turned him down so you could study. He’s trying to make you regret your decision.”

“Yeah, but its an anatomy test,” Takaki said. “I need to do good on it or I’ll fail, and you know how bad I am at tests.”

He had always been bad at tests. If there was a time limit, he took every second until the teacher physically ripped it from his cold hands. It didn’t matter. He knew the results every time. X’s would mark the page, and each line was swimming with red corrections that made his eyes bleed. His average test score never soared above a fifty, and Takaki was sure his parents were disappointed in him.

It was a wonder how he was accepted into a high school, no less a university. Compared to other applicants Takaki must have looked like an idiot. He wasn’t book smart. He couldn’t look at an equation and tell someone how to solve for ‘x’ nor could he read a passage and explain the author’s implication in making the door blue. What he made up for lack in “intelligence” he made up for in common sense, but no university care about that. They only wanted to see high grades and extra curricular activities.

When he had selected his major, he wanted something he could pursue his interest in. For a moment, he considered marine biology but scraped it because he didn’t want to turn a hobby into a career. He liked helping people and was interested in health. Google recommended exercise science, and he went with it. His best test scores had been in an anatomy elective in high school, so why not?

The health and science courses came easier than any literature or math course he had taken but still slaved over his textbooks each weekend. He remembered many a late night he had been up even when his roommate came back in the early hours of the morning.

The worst was all of the general education courses he had to take. Every subject he struggled with had come back with a vengeance. Professors wanted essays handed in crisp and clean on their desk, polished to perfection.

Takaki lucked out getting Yabu as a roommate. The literature major had a way with crafting words that Takaki could hardly comprehend. Each sentence flowed from Yabu’s mind as if he was aligning the stars for the perfect combination and rhythm. Bribing Yabu to edit his papers was easy. A cup of coffee or a free meal in the dinning hall was all it took to satisfy his needs.

He always apologized when asking for another favor. He didn’t want to take advantage of the friendship they were building, but it was his only solution to moving forward with his degree. The one time he tried to edit it on his own, Yabu snapped.

“Stop it. I don’t mind,” Yabu said. He grabbed Takaki’s computer from him and started scanning to document. “It gives me a little practice for my own work. Besides, the sooner you pass these classes you get to go to you anatomy ones, right?”

Truly, Yabu was one of the few good things in his life. Takaki knew he could ace his papers and essays with Yabu’s assistance.

The trouble was the history requirement. In high school, history had been Takaki’s worst subject. Dates and events swam together in his head, and he couldn’t tell you the difference between Oda Nobunaga and Okita Souji. No matter how he studied, nothing would stick. He was already mentally preparing himself to retake his history class again the next semester.

When their professor announced their midterm exam would be an online test, Takaki rejoiced. He could use his disorganized mess of notes to push to a solid ‘C’ on the exam, and several students were planning a meet up at the campus’s coffee shop to take the exam together. The gods were truly shinning on him and wanted him to pass.

The day of the midterm, no one arrived.

The time limit was three hours to answer fifty multiple choice questions, and he spent a better part of the first hour sifting through his notes to complete the first fifteen. Half of them he flipped a coin for and was crossing his fingers they would be correct. 

A notification flashed across his screen: twenty percent of his battery was left. Not enough to complete his exam. He had brought his charger, just to be safe, but all of the open outlets were taken except one. 

It was at a booth, which was nice. The seats were cushioned which would be more comfortable to sit on than the chair he currently occupied. The problem was who was sitting there.

For most of his life, Takaki had considered himself as straight as an arrow. He had only ever looked at girls, and had only thought about settling down one day, maybe having a few kids, and living his normal life. He would just be another face in the crowd, and he had been fine with that.

The power of alcohol was a magical thing. A few drunken nights, hands fumbling over zippers and hard, rough angles, changed his perspective on life. His destined path had split, and Takaki wasn’t sure which one he preferred. Until then he walked down the middle until someone pulled him to their side.

This boy occupying the booth was his type. He was on the smaller side, but his gentle smile seemed to light up Takaki’s heart and more than a few times he caught his eyes drifting over to watch the other boy worked on his own computer.

Takaki had been waiting, hoping, the boy would leave, but he seemed to be stubborn. Even after shutting down his own laptop he seemed to content to stay at the booth, sipping his iced latte and scrolling through some webpage on his phone. With Takaki’s computer inching toward ten percent, he made the leap.

“Hey, I’m Takaki Yuya, and I-”

His heart skipped a beat when those eyes turned on him. It had been different, watching them from across the coffee shop. They were so pure and honest with a whiff of mischievousness behind it all. It was a wonder how Takaki was able to breath with how intently they were focusing on him.

“I have this test and my computer is exploding and there’s an outlet and history and a cord and I’m going to fail and I just-” His mouth was going faster than his brain could process everything he was saying. He was fairly sure he looked like a maniac to anyone that was watching their exchange. “Please help.”

“Yeah.” The guy nodded. “You can sit here so you can finish your exam. I don’t mind.”

He didn’t need another word. He grabbed his backpack and laptop and slid into the seat opposite of the other. He only had an hour and a half left, and he needed to get moving. Thirty questions left. He could complete them if he rushed. The exam was only twenty-five percent of his final grade. No big deal.

“Doesn’t look like you’re having a lot of fun.” A head popped up above his computer. “What class is this for?”

“Oh, Japanese history. It’s, ah, a tough one.”

Question thirty-one, who was the Japanese monk who served Minamoto no Yoshitsune?

He was screwed. He didn’t remember taking any notes about Japanese monks and most certainly didn’t remember anything about a Yoshitsune. Takaki flipped to a random page in his notes, depicting something about someone named Hideyoshi from the last 1500’s. Maybe it was this guy? 

“It’s the third one, Benkei.” The other boy was sitting next to him, leaning towards Takaki’s computer screen without getting in the way. “Remember? When we were kids adults would always tell us to be strong and loyal like Benkai was to Yoshitsune.”

“I can’t say I do,” Takaki said. “Wait, do you study-”

“Theater, actually,” the other guy said. “One of my good friends studies history, and he’s always rambling about different things when he thinks people are listening. I think it’s interesting so I’ve picked up a thing or two. Mind if I?” he motioned to the laptop before pulling it closer to himself. “A lot of the answers you have are wrong.” He clicked through a few more pages. “I don’t know anything about major exports and imports, so I’d have to text Yama-chan about them. How much time do you have left?”

“Like an hour,” he said. Compared to the time he had been given, it was hardly anything to work with.

“Then let’s get to work,” the other guy said. “Grab my laptop. We’ll use both of them for this.”

It was a whirlwind after that. The other boy, who introduced himself as Chinen, had Takaki googling answers he wasn’t positive on. When they were both clueless, and google refused to help, he texted his friend the question and they moved onto a new one until they received their answer.

With three minutes left, Chinen hit the ‘submit’ button for the exam, and they both sighed with relief.

“Thank you, seriously,” Takaki said. He leaned back into the booth, slumping down as far as he could. “But I don’t get it. Why’d you go that far to help me? We’re strangers.” 

Chinen straightened up in a flash. “N-no reason. I just like helping people out.”

“Oh, okay.”

For a moment it was quiet between them, but warm fingers brushed against his skin before Chinen’s body molded to Takaki’s own, sharing his own body heat with Takaki’s. He couldn’t breath, couldn’t move as Chinen rubbed his cheek against Takaki’s shoulder, sighing softly.

“You should buy me coffee since I helped so much,” Chinen said. He softly yawned.

He laughed. He was sure if he moved, Chinen’s body would go along with it.

“I would if I could get out of the booth.”

“Hmmm, next time then,” Chinen said. He checked the time on his phone. “I have to go meet my roommate for dinner. Definitely next time.”

It was bitter sweet, seeing Chinen pack up his things. He wanted to speak out, to ask the other man for his phone number so they could meet up next time, but he couldn’t find the words. He could only smile and wave as Chinen walked out of his life.

When Takaki returned home that evening, he opened his laptop to check if his exam grade had been posted and noticed a new window had been opened on his web browser. Curious, he clicked on it to see a string of numbers typed into the search bar. It couldn’t be.

He grabbed his phone and typed out the numbers, triple checking them before sending his message.

_Chinen?_

He set it down on the coffee table. Every few minutes he would sneak a glance, hoping the see the screen light up, but each time was met with disappointed. The moment it did, he snatched his phone and opened his messages.

 _Yuyan! I’m glad you found my message to you_ ＼(＾▽＾)／

Yuyan? Where in the world did that nickname come from? He couldn’t even remember introducing himself to Chinen. How did he remember Takaki’s first name?

_Yes, you’re my Yuyan. And shouldn’t you be trying to figure out how you’re going to pay me back?_

Takaki couldn’t help but laugh. Chinen had a lot of fire packed into such a small body. He typed out his next message.

_How about this weekend then? I’m free on Saturday._

It was a wonder how a single meeting could blossom into such a relationship. Every day, no matter the hour, Takaki made sure to text Chinen ‘good morning.’ Every so often Chinen would meet him in between classes for lunch or to sit and talk while they waited for their next class to start. Several times, when they were sitting around playing cell phone games together, Chinen refused to find his own armchair to sit on.

“You’re more comfortable,” he said. He snuggled closer to Takaki’s body. “Besides, there aren’t any open seats next to you.”

Takaki didn’t mind. Having Chinen be on sit on him was a comfortable weight, and it made it easier to show him his top score after a round ended. Even if Chinen would steal sips of his coffee when he thought Takaki wasn’t looking, Chinen’s presence was all he needed for his day to be a little brighter. 

Several times he thought he caught Chinen flirting with him through text. Little words like ‘handsome’ or ‘beautiful’ would be sprinkled into Chinen’s messages but he’d deny them or ignore Takaki’s claims.

It wasn’t like it mattered. Being able to spend time with Chinen was good enough.

“Listen, all I’m saying is you need to flirt back,” Hikaru said. He crushed the empty can in his hands. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, “Let him know you got the message and invite him over to your place next time. You, me, him, and Yabu can play Mario Cart or something so you can have a fun date.”

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hikaru was right. They had spent so much time texting there had to be some sort of emotion being returned to him. If Chinen didn’t like him back, that was fine. He’d at least find out the answer when they hung out next time.

The photo they had taken was still in his drafts, Hikaru’s lips smashed against the side of his cheek and captured in a moment of glory. Takaki typed out a small message before sending it.

_Next time, let’s hang out at my place._

* * *

“So does Hikaru always get this pissy when he loses at Rainbow Road?” Chinen asked.

“Usually he’s cackling all the way to the finish line,” Yabu said. He plopped down on the coach next to Chinen and handed him his drink. “He’s probably still pissed you called tonight a double date.”

“It’s not a double date,” Hikaru shouted through the closed door to Yabu’s room.

“I was joking,” Chinen said. He held his beer close, playing with the tab on top. “But you guys do make a cute couple.” He nudged Takaki. “Right?”

“Mhm,” he agreed.

He didn’t like the look he was getting from Yabu. Takaki could see the edge of his smirk sticking out as he took a sip of his beer. It wasn’t his fault that Chinen was permanently attached to him. His legs were kicked over Takaki’s own and his head resting on Takaki’s shoulder. The controllers for their game were long forgotten, discarded when Hikaru stomped out after losing for the sixth time that night.

“I’m going to check on him just to be safe,” Yabu said. “Last time he got this way he skipped classes for a couple of days.” He pushed himself off the couch. “It was nice meeting you, by the way. I’m sure I’ll see you around soon.”

He gave the pair a small wave before traversing off to his room, closing the door firmly behind him.

“And then there were two.” Chinen ran his finger over Takaki’s clothed stomach.

“Yeah.”

He didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what to say. It had been so easy the whole night, bouncing his words off of things Yabu and Hikaru said all night. It was easy when you had a big personality like Hikaru to entertain a room. He was a master of the spoken word, and always one to make sure everyone was included, no matter how quiet they were.

The game had been a nice distraction as well. Normally, Hikaru dominated the field, swooping past Yabu and Takaki to claim first or second place during most of the races, leaving the others to fight over who wouldn’t place last. Chinen, having never played before, was a gifted racer. His luck with the item boxes was unrivaled and, more often than not, he sent blue shells bounding after Hikaru’s first place cart.

The more they drank, the louder they became, and with each race came another loss for Hikaru’s precious winning streak. Rainbow Road had been the final straw. He turned around the last corner when a blue shell came flying and knocked him off the course, giving Chinen enough time to skate through with the win.

“I’m done,” he dropped the controller and got off the couch. “So done.” He slammed the door to Yabu’s room behind him.

Even with Yabu there, the conversation still flowed. They talked about classes and professors they hated over the course of their college career. The game had been long forgotten, the title screen and opening repeating itself from inactivity. Now that it was just the two of them, it was quiet.

“So,” Chinen said. He placed his empty beer can on the coffee table. “Awkward question, but are they having sex right now?”

“Who? Yabu and Hikaru?” Takaki placed his own drink on the side table. “Nah. You’d be able to hear Hikaru if they were.”

“That’s good to know,” Chinen hummed. He readjusted himself on Takaki’s lap. “They should really just admit they like each other. It’s obvious they have feelings for one another.”

“Yeah.”

“Yabu is giving him all of the signs that he likes him,” Chinen huffed. “Hikaru should go ahead and admit he likes Yabu back. That way they can kiss and be cute in public instead of stuck where they’re at right now.”

“I mean, they’re kind of all over each other in public right now,” Takaki said. He stretched both of his arms out on the top of the couch. “I mean there was this one time a couple of weeks ago that Hikaru-”

“Yuyan,” Chinen whined. “You’re missing the point.” He sat up so he could look Takaki in the face. “Isn’t there something you want to tell me? Because I know how I feel, and I,” he bit his lip. “I don’t know what you think.”

It was always those eyes. They had drawn him in from the very beginning, and they were what made Takaki’s heart stop even now. If Chinen did have a boyfriend already, he didn’t care. In this moment he only wanted those eyes to continue to look at him and him alone.

“Yeah, I do,” Takaki said. He took one of Chinen’s hands in his, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. “I like you. I kind of have had a crush on you since I saw you.”

“I like you too, Yuyan.” He smiled and snuggled closer to Takaki.

“So does that mean you wanna…” he motioned in the direction of his own bedroom.

Chinen punched his chest lightly. “Just because we’re drunk doesn’t mean I’ll let you fuck me.”

“Ah, okay,” Takaki nodded. “I can respect that.”

He wasn’t even sure where the idea had come from. The words had flown from his mouth before his brain had time to process them. He wanted to punch himself. If he ruined things this early he’d never forgive himself.

“But-” He didn’t have time to process what happened next. One moment Chinen’s legs had been dangling over his and the next his weight was more firm, more centered as he straddled Takaki’s body, arms snaking around Takaki’s next to pull them closer together. “That doesn’t mean I won’t let you kiss me.”

The words on the edge of his tongue were lost the minute Chinen’s lips met his own. It’s unlike any kiss he’s ever had before. Every inch of his skin Chinen is touching burns, from where his hands are brushing against the nape of his neck to his legs nestled by Takaki’s own. 

Chinen moved his head, deepening the kiss naturally. He arms wrapped around Chinen’s hips and pulled him closer. His mouth swallowed the gentle moan Chinen gave, and the fire between them continued to build. It was so easy, so natural to kiss Chinen. As if they had been created for each other in that very moment.

“Gaaaaaaaaay.”

They jolted apart, and Hikaru cackled from the doorway of Yabu’s room. From what Takaki could see the younger boy had already stripped down to his boxers and was sticking out at them.

He yelped, slamming the bedroom door shut just before a pillow smacked the spot where his face had been not a second earlier.

“Asshole,” Chinen cursed. He slid off of Takaki and stomped across the room to pick up the pillow he had thrown. All Takaki could do was try and keep his laughter in. Chinen did have some fire to him.

* * *

Takaki woke to a pounding headache and a dry throat the next morning. When he tried to move off the couch, he was met with a wave of dizziness and went crashing down again. Definitely too much to drink last night. 

It all felt like a dream. From the minute Chinen walked through the door of his apartment to when he laid down on the couch, listening to Chinen talk about anything and everything until he fell asleep. There was no way it was real.

“Morning,” Chinen said. He poked his head out from the kitchen. “I’m making coffee. Do you want any?”

Takaki groaned in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He disappeared back where he came.

It was another few minutes before Chinen emerged again carrying two mugs. He was wearing one of Takaki’s t-shirts, the fabric looking more like a dress on Chinen’s small frame. Takaki pulled himself into a sitting position, trying his best to ignore his pounding head, to make room for Chinen.

“Sorry, I stole a shirt to sleep in last night. Hope you don’t mind.” He handed Takaki his own mug, the coffee lighter than Takaki typically liked his.

“I don’t.” Takaki said. He sipped at his drink. “I just hope my bed wasn’t too hard for you.”

Chinen shook his head. “It was fine. I still feel bad that you slept out here though. There was plenty of room for both of us.”

There had been. Takaki had crammed a queen sized bed into his room and made do with what little space he had in the rest of the room. He liked to sprawl out on his bed when he slept, but he didn’t trust his drunken mind to sleep in the same space as Chinen. The couch had been safer.

“I know a lot happened last night but,” he took a deep breath. “What exactly are we, Chinen?”

“Depends, what are you asking me, Yuyan?”

It was the same. Chinen pulling the words out of him that he wanted to hear. It made Takaki’s heart race as he opened his mouth. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Chinen smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He leaned up, pressing his lips to Takaki’s for a soft, chaste kiss. It was enough to make the world around Takaki shake and his heart soar from the bottom of his chest.

“Wait, is that a yes?”

Chinen laughed, the sound like music to Takaki’s ears. “Of course it is.”

It was how Takaki wanted to spend his morning, wrapped around Chinen as the two watched some silly sitcom on TV. It was how he wanted to spend every morning with him.

Well, minus the hangover.


End file.
